criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Not Surviving Another Sunrise
Not Surviving Another Sunrise is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and twenty-first case of the game. It is the sixth case of The Mystery and the sixth and final case in Sandalone Gorge. Plot After Major Lucas and the player found out that the twice-escaped convict Jordan Brown had fled to a hidden hideout that he had owned for years in the Gorge, they hurried to the abandoned bar hideout, where they found a body half-melted by sulfuric acid, even melting their eyes. After they confirmed the body was Jordan, Ethan revealed the killer had melted Jordan's eyes and body, killing Jordan with the blood loss from his liquified eyeballs. They then found clues to suspect Thomas Ernest's widow Suzanne Ernest, saloon owner Reginald Sanders, cowboy Buck Shawn and prison warden Woody Lester. Afterwards, a tearful Diana Osborne told them that she had lied about not knowing Jordan, revealing that she was actually Cami Edenton, Jordan's ex-girlfriend. Diana then revealed that she had legally changed her name from Cami Edenton to Diana Osborne so she could escape her boyfriend's evil deeds, which led to the disappearance of her mother, Josephine Edenton, and later her death as revealed by the police's investigations throughout the Gorge. Diana also explained that she had changed her surname to Osborne as the powerful family name could've convinced people that she was related to the powerful Osborne family, when in truth she was not. Afterwards, Diana revealed that Jordan liked to visit the city lookout point, which led to find clues that suspected explorer Henry Marksman and the victim's biological brother, cowboy Noah Wilton. Later, Erika came to the detectives, revealing that Noah and Jordan had been separated for many years, which meant Noah lied about being with his brother all along. Noah then was forced to explain that he and Jordan lost their father when Jordan was 11 and Noah was 6, their father dying in an accident. This led to their mother committing suicide and the two brothers being separated and placed in foster homes, which Noah blamed Jordan for the deaths of their parents. Jordan ended up being put with his foster brother, who was discovered to be Henry after Noah told them. Afterwards, they learned that Henry was mistreated by his foster brother and that Jordan killed Diana's mother and hid her body after Diana had tried to escape her boyfriend. They then found enough evidence to arrest Buck Shawn as Jordan's killer. When the team found out Buck had killed Jordan, the detectives swiftly confronted him about the murder. The cowboy initially denied the accusations, but applauded the detectives' work after Major revealed all the evidence against him. Buck then confessed to the murder, saying that Jordan was a loose cannon and a liability to his plans. Major then asked him about what Buck was talking about, and the cowboy then told the duo that the victim was in part of his plans to get revenge on the city for mistreating his family and sending his family away to Australia, where the player met him two years before. When he got back to Rosenoque, he then gained the trust of Jordan and Anthony, and hired them into his plans along with Gianna. However after Jordan killed Anthony for being useless, Buck realized that Jordan had gone mad with power and revenge against the police. This led Buck to order Gianna to help Jordan escape, before confronting him and killing him in order to prevent Jordan from talking loosely about his plans. The team then arrested the cowboy, who told them that the plan would go on without him. As Buck refused to tell Judge Brighton about his plans, the judge gave Buck life in prison in solitary confinement. After Buck Shawn was arrested for the murder of Jordan Brown, the detectives then decided to investigate further into his plans by investigating Jordan's hideout. In the hideout, they discovered a hidden cryptex that contained several furled papers, which they sent to Erika. Erika then told them that she found out that Buck had put blueprints of several Justice Banks buildings in the cryptex. This led the detectives to conclude that the trio of criminals were planning to rob the financial district of money to get their revenge of Rosenoque for everything the city did to them. They then told Chief Tempest, who told them that she had decided that their police trainee, Diego Redmoon, was ready to be promoted into the police force as a beat cop. They then recovered Leigh's missing briefcase that she had left while releasing Jordan's cell crime scene so the prison could move a couple of prisoners, where they found a spare police badge to give to Diego later. Meanwhile Diana wanted to thank the player for helping her throughout the case. To make it up to them, she told them that she had bought them something, but she had lost it at the city viewpoint. They then went to the city viewpoint, where they found a locked package addressed to the player. After they unlocked the locked package, they discovered a leather police jacket inside the packaging. Diana then told them that she was happy to have met the player and how they helped her bring her ex's killer to justice. Later, the team welcomed Diego into the police force, where an elated Diego told them that he would not let them down. Later, Chief Tempest told her team that they would be investigating Buck's plans for Justice Banks, starting with going to the first marked location, the Justice Banks Journal newspaper offices. Summary Victim *'Jordan Brown' (found brutally burnt, his body left on a dusty road) Murder Weapon *'Sulfuric Acid' Killer *'Buck Shawn' Suspects Profile *The suspect has access to acids *The suspect eats beans *The suspect drinks goat's milk Profile *The suspect wears cowboy leather Profile *The suspect has access to acids *The suspect eats beans *The suspect drinks goat's milk Profile *The suspect wears cowboy leather Profile *The suspect has access to acids *The suspect eats beans *The suspect drinks goat's milk Profile *The suspect wears cowboy leather Profile *The suspect has access to acids *The suspect eats beans *The suspect drinks goat's milk Profile *The suspect eats beans *The suspect drinks goat's milk Profile *The suspect has access to acids *The suspect eats beans *The suspect drinks goat's milk Profile *The suspect eats beans *The suspect drinks goat's milk Profile *The suspect wears cowboy leather Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has access to acids. *The killer eats beans. *The killer drinks goat's milk. *The killer wears cowboy leather. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Outside Jordan's Hideout. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Fabric; New Suspect: Suzanne Ernest) *Inform Suzanne of her husband's killer's death. (New Crime Scene: Jordan's Prison Cell) *Investigate Jordan's Prison Cell. (Clues: Visitor's Log, Old Photo) *Examine Visitor's Log. (Result: Visitor's Log Revealed; New Suspect: Reginald Sanders) *Ask Reginald about visiting the victim before his escape. *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Buck Shawn Identified; New Suspect: Buck Shawn) *Ask Buck Shawn about knowing the victim. *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beans) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Sulfuric Acid; Attribute: The killer has access to acids; New Suspect: Woody Lester) *Interrogate Woody Lester about demanding to see Jordan before his escape. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Diana about her relationship with Jordan. (New Crime Scene: City Viewpoint) *Investigate City Viewpoint. (Clues: Torn Photo, Diary, Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Henry Marksman) *Ask Henry about the victim's death. (Attribute: Henry has access to acids and eats beans) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Jordan's Brother; New Suspect: Noah Wilton) *Ask Noah why he didn't tell them that he was Jordan's brother. (Attribute: Noah eats beans) *Analyze Diary. (09:00:00; Attribute: Suzanne has access to acids) *Ask Suzanne about her plot to kill Jordan. (Attribute: Suzanne eats beans; New Crime Scene: Bar Hideout) *Investigate Bar Hideout. (Clues: Trash Pile, Bloody Glove, Faded Paper) *Examine Trash Pile. (Result: Antique Charm) *Analyze Antique Charm. (06:00:00) *Ask Reginald about cursing the victim to death. (Attribute: Reginald eats beans and has access to acids) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: WANTED Poster) *Ask Woody why he wrote that he would prefer Jordan dead. (Attribute: Woody eats beans and has access to acids) *Analyze Bloody Glove. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks goat's milk, Suzanne drinks goat's milk) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Noah Wilton about his lies. (Attributes: Noah has access to acids, Reginald drinks goat's milk, Woody drinks goat's milk) *Ask Henry about Jordan being his foster brother. (Attribute: Henry drinks goat's milk; New Crime Scene: Prison Bunk) *Investigate Prison Bunk. (Clues: CCTV Camera, Trashed Pillow) *Examine Trashed Pillow. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (Result: Horse Hairs) *Ask Buck Shawn about trashing the victim's pillow. (Attribute: Buck drinks goat's milk, has access to acids and eats beans) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Footage Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00) *Ask Diana about Jordan killing her mother. (Attribute: Diana drinks goat's milk and eats beans) *Investigate Viewpoint Path. (Clues: Trash Can, Jordan's Glasses) *Examine Jordan's Glasses. (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears cowboy leather) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Acid Bottle) *Analyze Acid Bottle. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Never Forget the Past (6/6). (No stars) Never Forget the Past (6/6) *Investigate Bar Hideout. (Clues: Locked Cryptex) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Faded Papers) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Notes Revealed) *Analyze Furled Papers. (09:00:00) *Inform Chief Tempest about the blueprints. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Jordan's Prison Cell. (Clues: Leigh's Briefcase) *Examine Leigh's Briefcase. (Result: Police Badge) *See what Diana wanted to tell the player. *Investigate City Viewpoint. (Clues: Locked Package) *Examine Locked Package. (Result: Package Unlocked) *See what Diana wanted to tell them about her gift. (Reward: Diana's Edenton Jacket) *Welcome Diego Redmoon into the police force. (Reward: Burger) *See what Leigh Tempest has decided. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Sandalone Gorge (The Mystery)